oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Wind-Sky
The Kingdom of Wind-Sky 'Description:' The Kingdom of Wind-Sky is almost the most eastern country of Ohsahn Continent, with only the Marshlands being further east. It is primarily occupied by the Skirrihds, a fierce and reclusive bird people who are fierce warriors and hunters and prefer long range weapons. They are followers of Ihsheeihd, the Goddess of the Sky, and Kahmaereia, the Goddess of the Moon, primarily. 'History:' The Kingdom of Wind-Sky was founded by several of tribes of Skirrihd, Bird people, shortly after the Great Migration. While most of those who came through the Emerald Gate traveled west through the Emerald Pass into what would one day become the Kingdom of Cedarie, the Skirrihds turned the other way traveling further into the inhospitable Lion Claw Mountains. There, they staked their claim on a narrow spit of craggy, mountainous forest land sandwiched between high peaks and the sea—a dangerous, unforgiving land, for a dangerous, unforgiving people. 'Geography:' The land in the Kingdom of Wind-Sky would be fairly inhospitable for any but the Skirrihd. It us mostly made up of mountains and cliffs with some sparse coniferous forests here and there in the lower elevations. Even the coastline is rocky and mostly made up of cliffs. Some tribes choose to live in the sea caves high in the ocean cliffs living off the bounty of the sea rather than the bounty of the forest like most of the Skirrihds. 'Government:' The Skirrihd are led by a tribal council which is elected as a result of a series of trials which test a variety of skills including strength, intelligence, accuracy with a bow, along with several other tests. The electoral games take place each year. Originally, the Skirrihds were a fairly war-like people and wars over land and supremacy were common among tribes. However, after the Great Wars, the Skirrihds who came to Ontearis during the Great Migration decided to set their conflicts aside and simulate their battles for supremacy through the Electoral Games. The Council holds nation wide councils four times a year to settle the biggest disputes and hold circuit courts the rest of the year to settle smaller disputes. 'Economy:' Skirrihds have little in the way of organized trade or economy. For the most part, they follow the barter system, although they highly prize glass and will sometimes use glass bits as currency for larger transactions. Their main imports are class and cloth and their main exports are pelts and tribal novelty items. 'Inhabitants:' The Kingdom of Wind-Sky is almost entirely occupied by Skirrihds as the other races find the land treacherous, which was one of the reasons the Skirrihds choose it in the first place. Skirrihds are typically fierce and reclusive and have little to do with any of the other races besides the Cohsahnahn and occasionally the Sihlvihnari. 'Country Traits:' 'Rough Terrain': You hail from a land filled with jagged peaks and deep canyons, years of practice have taught you everything you need to know about navigating those peaks and ravines. Bonus: You gain +2 to Climb checks. 'People of the wild: ' You grew up in a harsh land. There are few cities and most people subsist on a hunter-gather’s way of life. Bonus: You gain +1 on Survival checks and a +1 bonus on Knowledge (Nature) checks; one of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you.